Wilhuff Herbert
"There are things in the universe that are simply and purely evil. A warrior does not seek to understand them, or to compromise with them. He seeks only to obliterate them." Wilhuff Herbert Dagon is a human citizen from Sith Imperium, he served as an Special Agent for the Imperial Intelligence of the Sith Empire. Personality "Only through the projection of ''power do we bring order." Herbert is a determined man with an iron will and tremendous ambition. As a young man, Herbert channeled his ambition into grand plans to bring about the grand, militant future that he believed would replace the Republic, which he perceived as a decaying institution on its way out. To achieve his goals, Dagon had a strong sense of duty, putting his professional assignments ahead of his personal life and desires. Herbert can display a charming and charismatic side when he wishes, but will shift swiftly to ruthlessness when necessary. In either case, he projects a dominating personal presence, and is deeply persuasive. Wilhuff has a sense of his own dignity, refusing to show weakness, strong emotion, or inappropriate behavior before other persons. Among the few feelings he displayed was impatience with his co-workers who took up his time unnecessarily or were roundabout in their reports, as well as anger at failure and opposition. Though he presents a front of calmness and rational efficiency, Dagon is exceedingly prideful, short-tempered, and capable of great spitefulness. Herbert enjoys authority, taking pleasure in causing fear in his enemies and telling victims of his attacks that they were to blame for bringing Imperial retaliation upon themselves. Even at his old age and being retired, he still enjoys these "Little pleasures". Herbert is quite self-confident, estimating his own chances of success highly and dismissing obstacles in his path. He usually gloated over his successes, even before achieving them. For all his confidence, though, Dagon is willing to listen to advice from trusted allies; he believes that a good officer should not dismiss suggestions out of hand, and he is willing to change his position when it proved necessary. Herberts always preferred brute force to elegance. He is authoritative and militaristic, and responds to most problems with an application of force. He sees extravagant punishment as a valuable object lesson, believing that a ruthless example would provide the only genuine deterrent to a determined opponent. In his so-called Dagon Philosophy, he articulated a slightly more nuanced view, calling for the use not of direct force, but of the fear that force would be used in order to keep the population in line. Herbert is a man of absolute ruthlessness. The lives of others meant little to Willhuff; he regards the deaths of those in his company to be trivial, and is willing to destroy entire planets in order to ensure stability for the Sith Imperium. To him, beings are just assets to be managed, and lives can be expended like any other resource. Tarkin killed those who failed him, and is willing to destroy an entire planet simply to make an example. A Humanocentrist throughout his life, Herbert dislikes non-Human species and also doesn't care for the supernatural powers of the Jedi and Sith. Though he finds it distasteful, he used non-Humans when they were useful, so long as Humans were the ones in control A man of tremendous intellectual power, Herbert cultivated his mental abilities as a youth, demonstrating extensive ability in multiple disciplines. He is an accomplished philosopher and poet, and provides major developments in starship design and xenobiology. A polyglot, he commands High Galactic, Bocce, Sullustese, Shyriiwook, and Dosh in addition to his native Galactic Basic Standard. Furthermore, Herbert is adept in both the political and military fields. Personally cold, Herbert was not a man for trust or friendship. He din't loved his parents, only respected them because of their political influence. Dagon never loved a woman in his life, although he never speaks about that, Herbert is an homossexual. Early Life "''The old ways are dying. We have to adapt. I have adapted." Wilhuff Herbert Dagon was born into the Dagon family, an old, wealthy and powerful clan who lived in the Eriadu world (Before the Tarkin family settled there). He grew up in a family steeped in tradition, prestige, and accomplishment in politics, science, the arts, and the military. As a young man, Herbert enrolled in a military academy, in accordance with the Dagon family's strong military tradition. Driven to live up to every aspect of the family legacy, young Herbert Dagon cultivated expertise in multiple fields, establishing a reputation as an intellectual prodigy with a well-rounded mind. He displayed great aptitude as a tactician in the course of his schooling, drafted starship designs that inspired the design of interdictor craft, broke new ground in xenobiology theory, and demonstrated great talent as a poet and philosopher. A keen analyst of the political situation, Dagon perceived the Galactic Republic to be a decaying institution, and envisioned a new future for the galaxy. His vision was a militant one, authoritarian and Humanocentric, and he possessed a driving ambition to rise to the ranks of power, where he could affect change. When he graduated, he started his military career at the Sith Empire. Death of Herbert. Birth of Dagon. "Dark. Darker. Yet, darker. How can i say positive things when all i have are negative thoughts?" Herbert was just a common trooper at the Exterminator, a fleet. He was at his early 20's at the time when the fleet he worked was attacked by a Republic fleet. Using the tatics he learned at his youth, he managed to kill many Republic soldiers that tried to invade the Fleet, seeing his comrades dying at his side, hearing them whispering the name of their parents before closing their eyes forever, seeing his superiors dying without even knowing how to defend themselves, destroyed Herbert mind. He just killed everything that moved until he was alone with hundreds of corpses. He was the lone survivor of the Exterminator Massacre, and since that day, his empathy, love, happiness and all that other feelings died with his comrades. The sweet, gentle and happy Herbert become Dagon, cruel and cold like the winds of the sea. Imperial Intelligence "There are two ways to destroy a person. Kill him or ruin his reputation." At his late 20, Dagon joined the Imperial Intelligence as an Agent. His normally did undercover jobs. Manipulating important persons to start supporting the Empire, many Hutts, Powerful Merchants, Nobles and etc were manipulated by Dagon. He always got the task done, and one thing made him different from his co-workers, he had no empathy for his enemies and allies. At the end of the task, he always executed all his contacts, even if it was a reliable one, just to be sure he wasn't going to be betrayed later. Lifes were nothing for Dagon, normally he would poison his targets instead of making a direct action, but when it was necessary, his Blaster Rifle was used with no remorse. He loved two parts of his job: Torture and Fear. Dagon would normally threaten the poor people from the undregrounds, or burn their houses, just to get information (Or just for pleasure). And he always proved that you don't need to be a Sith to be good at torture, Dagon managed to break into his enemy mind by breaking his body first. He soon got noticed by his superiors, and after some years of work, he was promoted to Special Agent of the Imperial Intelligence. Working with a crew of 4 other Special Agents: Milayra Jzara, Slade Wleren, Harvey Abdias, Nilo Peçanha. First and Last Love "I don't know if fate would have us live as one. Or if by love's blind chance we've been bound. The wish i whispered when it all began. Did it forge a love you might never have found?" Slade Wrinlen had the same age Herbert had when they first dated. It was the only person Dagon ever cared about, he would sacrifice the whole galaxy just to preserve Slade. Only the Crew knew of their secret relationship. They even married on the "Friendship", the crew ship. It was the happiest day on Dagon life, Harvey served as an "priest", Milayra was Slade maid of honor, Nilo was Dagon best man. After their little party, the crew enjoyed a nice bottle of Tarisian ale. But in the end, they were all young. Strangers exchanging glances. Dagon always wondered the chances he would share love someday. Something in Slade eyes was so inviting, something is his smile was so exciting, something in Dagon heart told him he must have that man as a partner. They were two lonely people, up to the moment when they said their first "hello". At first, they hated eachother, little did they know, love was just a glance away. Ever since that day they've been together. Lovers at first sight, in love forever. It turned all right for that couple. Retirement At his early 40's, Herbert parents died. And now, all his family titles and political influence would be passed to him. The Friendship Clan had just retired from service, he and Slade had adopted a orphan child and named her Viktoria. The Crew was now a family, Harvey was the drunk uncle, Milayra was the rich aunt and Nilo was the smart cousin. The "Family" moved to Eriadu, in the Dagon estate. At that time, Herbert started working on his political influence and work. He already had influence because of his military work, but he always wanted more. He started saying that the Empire was like the Republic, a order who soon would be destroyed by something bigger, better and stronger. This, of course, made the Empire very angry. A few years later, Lord Dagon already had all the influence he wanted. And was throwing a giant gala party on his estate, all the powerful people were there. At that moment, Dagon become what he was in his youth, a sweet, gentle, kind and happy Herbert. He, Slade and the rest of the Friendship Clan were on their mid 50's, Viktoria was 14. They were on a exclusive room, drinking their favorite beverage, Tarisian Ale. Herbert was not drinking, he decided stopped drinking beverages and eating meat a few weeks later after his wedding (He drinked so much in his wedding that he threw up in Slade face). Soon, all of started coughing, Viktoria was the first to fall on the ground, blood coming out of her nose, next was Slade, then the rest of the family. Herbert screamed for help, trying to help his daugther, husband and friends. There were nothing he could do, poisoned they were, by Imperial agents infiltrated in the party. That din't make him return to his old Dagon persona, that made him worse, watching his family die before him destroyed all the feelings left in him. He knew that if he run away, the Empire would know. So he went back to the party, still horrified from what just had happened, and taked the person who looked like him the most to the place where the bodies where. He killed the person and changed clothes with him. The agents would see a body that looked like Dagon, that means he would have some time to plan his next move. Before going away, he took his husband wedding ring and his daugther necklace. Things that he carries with him since then. He kissed his daugther hand and his husband forehead and stood there for a few minutes, looking at the bodies of his only family, the only persons he cared, the only persons who changed his world. He would kill the Empire, the Republic and the entire Galaxy just to bring them back. Just to hear the voice of his daugther calling him "Daddy" again. His husband voice calling him "Sweet pie". His comrades voice calling him "Herbie" again. He then stole a merchant ship and went to the galaxy. Trying to find a safe place. The Sith Imperium "Seeing the new generation trying to build a better galaxy makes me proud. It reminds of me when i was younger... it reminds me of... them. The Friendship Clan would be happy here, i shall be happy for them." He did found a safe place, but a decade later. When he was 68. After hearing about the Sith Imperium and about Emperor Veldarius, Dagon went to Solaria without thinking twice. The chance of start a new life was the best things that could happen to Dagon. He became a citizen of the Imperium, and now, wanted to help rebuild the Galaxy. He was old, and he knew that death would soon come, so he wanted to something important again before dying. For him, for them. The End "We need to look at the graves; The place where enemies and allies sleep together. Only there there is peace. May in my final moment, the Force can pardon me for all my mistakes." Herbert Grabbed a necklace. The same necklace her daugther was wearing before dying at the hands of Imperial scum. "I hurted myself with my cane yesterday... To see if I still feel anything... I miss you every single day of my life, the sadness is the only thing that's real. At least if the Force takes me away from this horrible galaxy, I can return to you... Return to him." He said, looking to the Necklace, to the wall and to his hand. Tears comed out of his eyes, his mind and his heart were broken. "I try to leave my past in the past... Like they told me to do. But I always remember everything." He coughs, blood coming out of his mouth. "It's ironic. Everyone I know, goes away in the end. Maybe I am the problem, my sweet jewel." He gives a quick laugh, before coughing again. "I always let people down. I always make them hurt..." "I feel like the galaxy made me wear a crown of thorns, made me an Emperor of dirt. With a throne made of lies." He hold the necklace with all his strenghts, closing his eyes for some minutes. "Beneath the stains of time, the feelings disappear... Everyone can change, everyone can become better... But i'm always at the same place." "What have I become, my sweet jewel?" He said, putting the necklace near his heart. "If I could go back in time, I would find a way... I would have been different." He closes his eyes. His tears stops. His smile fades away. Thus, the end, of Herbert, the Oldie.